


Hello

by cuddlemoshpit



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, saccharine nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemoshpit/pseuds/cuddlemoshpit
Summary: You and Copia shared a very special, intimate bond, one where your worries and depressions were swept away with each others gentle caresses.





	Hello

He wrapped his hands around your waist and pressed himself into you. You gazed deeply into his eyes and smiled radiantly, Cardinal touching his forehead onto yours and returning the gesture.

“Hello.” He beamed lightheartedly, showing teeth.

He gently brushed your hair behind your ear. He stroked your cheek in admiration, the black leather of his gloves feeling wonderfully soft. You gazed at his face, admiring his eyes, nose, and lips, giving a patch of hair on either cheek a curious stroke. Copia smiled at the gesture and took your hand into his warm gloved ones. He planted a gentle kiss on your wrist and affectionately ran his thumb over the top of your hand. He placed another kiss above the last as well as another, repeating until he reached your upper arm.

The Cardinal pulled your shirt away from your shoulder and planted one there as well. You shivered in anticipation as he stroked your hand once again, him pressing his lips into the crook of your neck. You responded by happily relaxing in his embrace and giggling, your approval making him ecstatic. Copia responding devotedly by flicking his tongue lightly over your jaw. You stroked his furry cheek once again, moving your hands to the back of his head, giving his thick hair loving strokes. He dove into your neck once again, purring deeply and taking in your natural scent.

He ascended and descended your jaw passionately, kissing with little pause. With each contact he made with your sensitive skin a new wave of pleasure blossomed inside you. Once again Copia grasped your waist lovingly, embracing you properly as his lover. He nibbled gently at your velvety skin and teased up from your chin, traveling down towards your bare collar bone. You sighed happily in response to the gentle sensations he brought to your sensitive skin, pressing yourself into his kisses in passion.

He stopped to rest, panting lightly, causing you to shudder as his gentle breath stimulated your sensitive ear. The Cardinal hummed happily, tracing a thin line around the outer helix of your ear, tickling you, relishing your reactions and shivers. You instinctively pulled into his chest and he welcomed your embrace. He beckoned a thick sigh from deep within you as he lightly nipped below your earlobe, descending down your jaw once again.

You stroked up and down the small of his back with one hand, and stroking his soft hair with the other. He pulled away and locked eyes. You gazed at him in wonder, admiring his beautiful features. The slight angle of his eyes, the hard edge of his nose and shape of his lips you absolutely devoted yourself to, every crease and geometry of his face you loved. Overtaken by passion, you took the opportunity to press your lips into his.

Copia melted into your touch. His plush lips locked perfectly in place with yours. You opened your mouth slightly as an invitation, the sensation absolutely electric. The adour was dizzying as he eagerly entered you, using his slick tongue to politely coax you open wider. You squeezed into him in excitement, grasping his hair gently as you gently moaned against him. He kept his hands firm but soft against your hips; both of your tongues intertwined harmoniously. You curled your tongue against the Cardinal’s and he expertly reciprocated.

Copia sighed with you and pulled away, staring into your eyes in adoration. You couldn’t help but smile while admiring his slightly flush face. The Cardinal’s hair was ruffled from your gentle grasps, his lips parted slightly and glistening. His expression softened to smile with you. You felt giddy as he placed another gentle kiss on your forehead. You relaxed into his chest lovingly and he set his chin on the top of your head. He brought you into a rich, warm embrace and purring once again.

“Hello to you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> *breaks this fic apart like bread and sprinkles it over hungry readers like wild ducks* you are fed now my children


End file.
